


tell me your favourite things (you)

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and motherfucking engineering, crying about midterms, xuxi is me in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: “what would I do without you?” xuxi wonders, wrapping his arms around ten and tugging him back down for another kiss, sweeter and slower.





	tell me your favourite things (you)

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of midterms which is why you get this breakdown in the form of xuxi.

it’s midterm season. It’s midterm season and xuxi should really, really be studying. instead he’s lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan spinning and contemplating all the life choices that have led him to this point. his textbook lays on his stomach glaring accusingly up at him but xuxi ignores its call. if life really would have wanted him to become an engineer then maybe it wouldn’t have made so shitty at math and physics and mechanics and literally everything an engineer needed to be good at. he’s content with failing and living out his days on a farm in the middle of nowhere. really, he is. 

 

“are you procrastinating?” ten’s voice sounds above his head and xuxi cranes his neck off the couch to see his boyfriend emerge from his self imposed seclusion in their bedroom. ten had barricaded himself in there this morning, kicking xuxi out as soon as he’d awoken, stating that he needed to study and xuxi was a very big distraction. he’d been locked up in there all day, only emerging for lunch and to yell at xuxi to study and to  _ stop petting the cat it already hates you enough. _ mr. snuggles doesn’t hate him, xuxi assures himself thunking his head back down, narrowly avoiding the arm rest. he just didn’t know xuxi well enough yet. (he ignores the fact that he’d been living with ten for two years now and they’d had the cat since they’d moved in.) 

 

ten’s face appears above his, squinting down at him. “how long have you been lying there?” he demands, face squishing into a frown, which from xuxi’s upside down angle, just looks funny. 

 

“a while,” xuxi says honestly. “I don’t want to study, I suck and I’m just going to fail anyway so what’s the point. no one’s ever going to hire me because I’m  _ dumb _ and I can’t do anything and I’m just going to have to live with sheep for the rest of my life.”

 

ten’s expression melts into an amused smile. “we live in a city, xuxi,” he points out gently, coming around to move the textbook off xuxi’s stomach. “no sheep here.”

 

“I’ll find some,” xuxi insists stubbornly, adjusting his legs so ten can lie on top of him, propping his chin up on xuxi’s chest. “I’ll have no other option anyway.”

 

“you’re saying this like you wouldn’t be my sugar baby in a second,” ten says easily, eyes fluttering shut as xuxi runs his fingers through his hair. he loves stroking ten’s hair, it’s always soft and untangled. 

 

xuxi brightens at the thought. “that’s true,” he says thoughtfully. “at least I’ve got my looks if everything fails me.”

 

ten opens his eyes and frowns at him. “stop thinking like that,” he scolds, nudging upwards so that he’s hovering above xuxi’s face, their noses almost brushing. “you’re smart, you’re going to make it. you need to stop thinking so negatively about yourself.”

 

xuxi sighs. “I’m trying,” he says, shrinking back at ten’s glower. “I am! I just hate feeling dumb.” 

 

ten softens. “I know it’s hard,” he says winding a hand through xuxi’s hair. “but I believe in you. you are capable, you know. it’s okay to feel like you don’t understand, just as long as you don’t give up.”

 

xuxi pouts at him and ten lets out a small laugh and kisses him. “what would I do without you?” xuxi wonders, wrapping his arms around ten and tugging him back down for another kiss, sweeter and slower. 

 

“you’d certainly be lost trying to look for sheep,” ten says muffled against his mouth and kisses him back, pulling away to peck his nose. he sighs and noses into xuxi’s neck, tangling their legs together. “don’t worry, baby,” he says, taking a deep breath which xuxi unconsciously mirrors. “it’s all going to be okay.”

 

xuxi cranes his neck to kiss ten’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispers, suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness towards ten. 

 

ten smiles sleepily. “I love you too, you big dork,” he says. “now, we’re going to take a nap, and we wake up, you’re going to kick that mechanics exam’s ass, okay?”

 

xuxi hums his agreement and props his chin gently upon ten’s hair, breathing him in and falling asleep to the rhythm of their hearts beating in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I really do want to move to a farm in the middle of nowhere and raise a bunch of sheep. why? cause I really hate engineering. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
